


A True Mishap I Swear

by WTSL_writer_of_things



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Disaster Tommy Shelby, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, John Is So Done, M/M, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Arthur, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTSL_writer_of_things/pseuds/WTSL_writer_of_things
Summary: Luca Changretta is a very busy man, he is a gangster of New York. That combined with him questioning his own sexuality, and then he found out about his father and brother dying, and of cource who can forget sea sickness."I was just trying to drink some coffee, it was all a horrible mishap i swear to you."





	1. A True Mishap I Swaer to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Okey so this is my first work, and its different...mainly the ship of Luca/Tommy. But it contains everything that was in the tags, but their isn't mush sickfic, only slight from Luca's behalf, while on a boat becuse I wanted to torment this fucker but also make him happy :) that's all, and i would like to know what you think of it...yeah that's about it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This Is Under Mass Editing! And is on HOLD!

New York was a busy, bustling city, nobody took their time with anything and nobody ever fucking fell asleep there either. So it was amusing to Luca that he missed his own bed, and his own very loud bustling city, and would rather be at a desk putting hits on people and doing paperwork instead of relaxing in a hall of sorts, or on the deck of the ship but instead he was curled up in a ball with a reached migraine, and a stomachache that was beyond trying to reson with everything he could do to settle it. He had barely been on the ship for a whole week, it was fucking Wednesday morning during what was supose to be his favorite season, autumn but he was on a ship going to England instead.

He could by any means remotely train himself to tolerate things in life, like very long car rides fucking hated those becuse it got uncomfortable after a while, or even going on a train, he personly liked that, it was comfortable enough and he always got a privet compartment same as on this ship but dear God he never knew why some poeple could stand this. It made him feel like death, or just like he had a horrible hangover combined with normal sickness. But this, this was somthing else, something he couldn't stand so he contuied to lay in his personal cabin trying not to empty his dinner from the other night, he could feel the bail rising and falling every so often and he could feel the cold sweat beads forming already.

He could feel his breaths come in short gasps, pants, feel himself start to instinctively curl into the duvet he asked for only yesterday, it wasnt helping him now. If anything it was makeing it worse for some odd reson, but he was more focused on the fact that if he didnt at least try to get up, and go do things he would probly just give up and buzz someone to help him. But who? His men were doing fine without him, and he had tried everything from cold showers, to warm baths, and medican to simply staying off the decks and staying in his room. Nothing helped, at all. 

Not long after these thoughts came to him, a loud fog horn came through every pice of wood on the ship, the captain doing this to tell everyone that they would soon be arriving in England. But this was all besides the point, the sound of the horn alone made he regret ever trying to do things in his life, such as aculy getting on well...a ship.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Fucking. MoVe!" He let out an unreal sound of both a whine and horrible cracked dry voice , as he gave a hard jolt in bed, shaking him to the core and this time he knew, he knew if he didnt get up the floor would be ruined "Sarò malato*..." he said rather weakly, as he abruptly kicked the duvet off him, and swung his legs over the side of the bed being perfectly fine for a few seconds before he heard a slight rumble from his stomach, and before he knew it he had his left hand covering his mouth tightly as bail rose at a rapid pace and his right hand over his stomach tightly. Practly jumping up he rushed off into his small, small bathroom and emptied the barely digested contents from the other night.

This keep going for what seemed like hours, it was the same pattern. He would have a long strain of gagging, then out came the containts, gag more and stop for a few moments, but then it would pick right back up and he was red in the face, and his eyes were watery from the acid that was all that was comeing up now. And it burned his throat, it burned like hell, there was no denial about the burning. "Uuuggg, per favore fallo smettere.**..." he said miserably pleading with some imaginary force that he believed was making him do this, felt like he was dying almost, he wasnt but god was he miserable. Not only was he now very hot, and slightly disoriented, he also looked like shit, truly. He had a dismevised look to him that he never had, and more so than he would when he was aculy sick.

So he stayed there head hung over the bowl and on his knees as he continued to spit up a little here and there, but was mostly just staying their becuse he couldnt move. A light rapping that soon tuned into the sound of a door opening hit his ears, then a very familiar pair of voices followed by tapping on his back. "Luca, are you all right? We are fixing to get off the ship but you need to wash up first boss." His first man, Louis and Romano, both cared for him and no wonder, they grew up together or rather met when they all hit the mafia and worked with one another. So it was always an odd wonder why he stuck with them.

"Come on, we will get all your things together and wait on you, Louis lay out the good suit for him." Luca didnt even respond he simply groaned out and Romano kindly flushed his puke down, he rubbed his back a little and helped him up. Some would joke that they were as everyone back in New York said, "You two fucking one another? Bunch of fucking fags runnin the streets now days!" They weren't far from it, Romano had himself a girlfriend back home who was kind, and Louis well...he was somthing else he couldnt stay with one person and would always hop around and had three girls at once, that was Louis.

Luca however, was a whole nother story, and he thought about how different they all were while in the nice cool shower, it felt wonderful on his once burning skin as he washed his slightly tangled hair, and old sweat and bits of dirt off his skin. He later found himself running his hands through his slightly long hair as water hit him, then later trailed his tattoos. That's when the thoughts began to hit him hard, that's when he felt a sudden dread wash over him. The last time he saw any of his family was when he was caught kissing a boy his age, they were both young and slightly dumb and Luca loved him dearly and as did the boy, Henry. His mom, and dad hated him becuse he was in a small street gang in New York, and was Irish, his brother liked him and played games with them mostly hop scotch, or Jack's...sometimes steal the bakers bread becuse they were bored.

He never saw henry again, and his father beat him to a bloody pulp as he laid unconscious in a hospital, the next week going home to find it abandoned and a simple note saying they left for England. God those memories gave him the chill and he still had nightmares about that. How he can still feel how his fathers hands were ice cold agenst his warm face, how after henry hit the road and ran off from a bottle being broken near him, he felt burning on his chest. How his own father, the man who helped raise him and bring him into this cursed world, did not hesitate to beat him with his own pipe, how he could still wake up at night shaking and bones sore from how they cracked. Oh god that sound still haunted him at night, the loud _CRACK! _That a sound he was never going to get over how he could hear them cracking, how he could feel them being poped out of thier place everything hurt so badly. Even after that he could feel blood, how it was warm and stun, how he let out a gut wrenching cry begging his father to stop, and begging his mother to help him. 

He soon began to shiver, making a sound to go with how cold he truly was, relizing that he not only remembered how painful his past was but how he now needed to face his mother and make up some bullshit lie about how he couldnt possibly like men anymore and how it was a simple curiosity and joke about how his father beat the devil out of him. "Fucking religious nut she can be a pain in the fuckin ass..." He hated his family, truly did, but at the end of the day he had to rember that his mother and brother went behind his father's back to try and help him, how they would send clothes, recipies, books, money, and pay the extra fee just to talk and check up on him.

At the end all he had was his brother and mother, now only his mother remained. And it was something he still had difficulty processing, it had only been a week since he heard about the incident with his father fucking over the Peaky Blinders and honestly that was like him trying to fuck over some big mob boss...like his own boss, or even that fat basterd Al Capone. But he had to stop thinking about all of this and get going, he had a meeting that same day and before hand had to stop by the place he would be staying at. 

"I am a man of culture, and I'm here posing as a man of the theater, who likes theater arts, and is a critic...that.sounds fucking insolent, the only play I've ever seen was...wasnt even a play it was a burlesque house." He gave a very long defeated sigh as he finely left the shower and began to dry his lengthy body, looking over all the damn cuts and things hes gotten over the years, how he had only a few tattoos one of wich was on his neck and his hand, them both being the cross of all things, his neck one was on the right of him and was pure black that slightly curved at the ends of each notch or whatever they were called. But regardless they curved in and made a point at the end of each, while the one on his right hand was what some called "Celtic lookin" it wasn't, it was a simple cross, that was the exact same as the one on his neck but held intertwining lines and swerves in it and around it. With the two near identacle crosses aside from the one in his neck being pure black, and the one on his hand held the few black lines and nothing else, he had a very small 'A' on his hand, it was also swelled in more cursive writing than anything. He never knew why he had gotten those, he wasnt all that religouis, but you cant very well take tattoos away now can you? 

"Fuck...I'm not ready for any of this." He said in a shaky tone, relaxation dawningbon him as he put his left hand over his brown eyes, not wanteding to deal with anything quite yet, he was a god damn gangster he had a complicated life already and the world decided to just go on ahead and make it worse. But it is what you make it, so he put his anxiety and still upset stomach aside and began to get ready for his very long day. With trying to get ready for the day, he also had to find his rings, he had two one silver the other gold that held his Crest on it...or rather what branch he worked for in the mafia, the silver one he simply still wore becuse he liked it, the bad thing was he couldn't find them, his men probly put them in thier bags he held them in while traveling. 

(Time skip becuse time skip, he's off the ship and looking for his men.) 

Cold, that's all he felt when he sreped foot onto the stone path looking for his men, was how fucking cold it was over here. It got cold in New York, it fucking snowed there but right now it was autumn and he had cool breezes and nice weather were he was from not this bitter cold, smokey shit of a city. And he could already tell he was going to hate it here, and he had lost fucking Romano and Louis, god damnit were where they? 

No sooner than that thought, he head them call him, they were by the street conor and handed him his bags as they began to lead him to were he would be staying or rather try and find a taxi. "What's wrong with this fucking hell hole, no taxi in sight...that's bad for business I say." Roman and louis were caught up in bitching about this city and he couldnt blame them, it wasnt New York the place they grew up in, and were use to. But he just wound up given him his bags saying he needed to see his mother before anything else today. "Yeah that's fine boss." They said in unison.

He didnt go see his mother, he stopped by a cafe to eat, becuse he was starving half to death, his aching stomach had left and was replaced with hunger, and it was exactly 10:58am. So he did in fact want food, he had skipped breakfast, and by the time they hit inland well...it was 8am still but he still hadn't eaten anything, and they had been walking for two God damn hours. Soon after wondering around rather lost, he found a relatable choosing of places. A cafe that held two men who looked like blinders, and so meany women, it made him nervous some, but not enough for him to post phone any longer than he had already. So he took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to the cafe, ordering a simple black coffee and a crassont that had honey on it, he reasoned with himself that if he ate anything else he would make himself sick again. 

He wasnt far off, he got a little sick but the bitterness of the coffee helped tediously, that is until he felt a hand on his sholder. "I've never seen you round theas parts, you new here boy?" A think gruff accent came on his ears and he froze it sounded so much like his dathers when he was little, his father never had a gruff voice but to a child who's scared for thier life it sounds gruff. "Yes, I'm here on business, I'm a man of culture and theater, here to critique a few plays and drama that a few theaters will be performing, my name sir is Luca C." He turned to face the man in question whom he had met and he felt his heart drop ever so slightly, the blinders he saw in the window with wemon whent any run of the mill blinder no...it was the Shelby's, Arthur and John specially, and they seemed to have what Luca could only assume to be either wives or girlfriends with them. 

"Well the Luca, tough luck you seem to have becuse Italians arnt fookin welcome in our territory unless they are helpful, no get out of here before I tear you a new one." He wanted to, he probly need to leave but all he could do was stare blankly at Arthur, it was somthing he had grown to do, show no fear and take no shit. But his chosen words were horrible. "How about you fuck off and let me finish my god damn coffee you gypsy bastured." He fucked up, he knew he fucked up by not only slipping the fact he knew the Shelbys were Gypsys, or whatever you call them...a free fucking spirate suits them as well. But he let him know that and just should have walked away when Arthur grabbed him by the collar, becuse next thing he knew, he had piercing pain in his stomach, this casuing the sickness to rise quickly and him to spit all over Arthur and the floor of the cafe.

"A, A...A true mishap I swaer to you sir." He might be sick and was about to get the shit beat out of him, but he will try and be nice about it. "Come here you little fookin shit!" Athur yelled again, but was sudden stopped by an almost sweet voice, it came from the left of him so it couldnt have been his other brother so that left. "Arthur leve him, and Mr. Changretta, what are you doing here? You look like absolute shit." Thomas, fucking Shelby of course he had a sweet sounding voice of fucking course.

"I was trying to drink some coffee." 

*I'm gonna be sick

**please make it stop


	2. Hell Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Luca is beyond what he assumed to be "sea sick" it seems that by the minute it worsens, and it seems that the sound of Thomas Shelby's voice is nearly hypnotic, yet also fills him with a need to punch him in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sickfic now, no one can tell me otherwise, it's an odd sickfic now and I'm cool with that. Also luca is an angry sick boi, who refuses to admit that he was even I'll before the boat trip to England.

He could barely believe that the man he was supose to meet in an office, somewhere else was standing next to him, his left hand placed firmly on his own sholder, a slight chill going through his body as he barely paid any mind to the fact that meany of the guest had left and only two staff members out of the original 6 remained. It was only when he heard a sudden loud '_BANG' _comeing from the doors he entered in that his head shot up, the sudden movements causing him to become dizzy rather quickly, him haveing bobbed his head slightly to the side. "Mr. Changretta, you look like death," that voice, oh god that voice made him feel alive, made him feel almost the same way as Henry did, although he also felt a need to slap him. "Was the death of your father and brother that horrible on you?" God damnit that voice was so calm.

"Well, Mr. Shelby, the passing of my father was a slight surprise, but the one that hit me was my brother passing." Luca said this in a cold tone, almost as if he was secretly saying 'fuck off, you horribly dressed basterd' and he would be lying to himself if he said he hated the suit these men were wearing he did in fact not like them but will tolerate them. He didnt particularly hate these men, no he had actually taken quite an odd shinning to Thomas. "Well then, why don't we move to a different part of the cafe and you can drink some tea I assume." Thomas's voice was more cool, and calm than cold as he often sounded, but Luca could careless he simply needed somthing to calm his dizzy head and twisting stomach. So he slowly slid out slowly, out of his stool he sat at, and with a firm grasp on his abdomen moved over tords a rounded booth.

The booth held the two brothers and thier significant other, had sat on the inside near the middle of the rounded booth. The order whent lady, John, lady, Athur, Thomas. Luca took a seat on the other side of Thomas facing him with what the others could call a pained expression as he let out a rather loud pained moan. "Oi! Italian...you look like absolute shite mate, here have some of this," Athur the eldest pulled out a small blue bottle with a little cork on the top, Luca was completely clueless as to what that was. Was it medication or some type of drug here never seen he normally, stay away from drugs he preferred Wine and other fine alcohols. "This, this right here is some of the purest thing ever...make all that pain go away in less than a minute." Arthur placed the small bottle down on the table, it made a small _cling! _ sound as it hit the table, but Luca was too focused on Thomas and a look of dread that had crossed his face, that he didn't notice the bottle had been slide over to his side of the table.

"You expect me to drink that?" Luca said this in a hard tone, not wanting to even try this odd drug. But while he had that hard tone, and cold dead stare at the brothers and their wives or whatever they were, he was still tempted to at least try and drink the odd drug if only in Hope's of not feeling that sick in him. "No Mr. Changretta, we do not expect you to drink the Opium. We do however want you to listen to our ideas on why you shouldn't do anything rash here." Thomas's voice was oddly soothing his ears but he still felt horrible and burning feeling began to fill his chest. While he's breathing became uncomfortable, and he felt his face start to heat up at a rapid pace he took his fedora off, and lightly tried to fan his face as he slightly slumped agenst the back of the booth. His thoughts where someplace else and he wasnt even listening to them talk, giveing small responses such as "yeah, okey" or "that seems fine" without really processing them fully.

It didnt take long before his face felt like it was burning, like had gotten a small chemical burn almost, he whole body began to feel like it was burning and his chest was tightening to an extent that was painful for him. By this time he had lazily taken off his over coat, his suit jacket and loosened his tie some with his vest un-buttoned all the way, but his dress shit was slightly un-buttoned as well, the first three haveing long been undone, with his sleeves rolled up halfway up his arms, right at the elbow. He could feel the eyes of the two women on him, he wanted to care but couldnt still to focused on his burning sick body, and how he was still faning his face, but as he did this he felt his atomic start to churn and lightly growl at him, both the feeling and sound made him cover his mouth slightly as he tried to look around for the restrooms. He couldnt find them at all, and was in desperate need of them. 

"Pardon, Mr. Thomas, do you know where the restrooms are? I need to use them." Luca's voice was weak and strained as he looked up tords Thomas with big, brown glossy eyes from high high fever. "Yes, but I dont need you dying in there so I'll walk you over to them." Luca was shocked by how kind those words sounded to him, how he felt a slight ease wash over him as he felt Thomas's arms wrap around his sholders. Lightly pulling him out of the booth, as the two half walked half rush tords the restrooms, which were hidden near the kitchen doors, and upone them entering the restrooms Luca practically threw himself into a stall. Not even bothering to close the door behind him as he was quick to hurl into the toilet bowl, the sound of it hitting the water made a horrible and gross sound. He was half thankful this time however, because instead of simply gagging for minutes straight, he went to imitate hurling but the burning in his throat, was hurting him, and his eyes were watering and burning. 

This time however instead of his puke comeing to a halt, it keep going far longer than it should have. It keep going and the longer and harder he would have to heave into the bowl, the more he felt his whole body have to move with every movement. He was in hell, he felt like he was burning, and the cool tile floors felt lice on his knees but what he didnt like were the sounds Thomas made each time he would heave into the bowl and it made the same sound one would if you simply got a cup of water and poured it into some water. He didnt know how much longer he could take of this, becuse the longer he went, the worse it got, he could feel his body starting to burn more and he felt his ears beginning to ring ever so slightly. Thankfully he did stop, and just as he felt faint he stopped, and slumped agenst the side of the stall. The sudden stopping of him vomiting seemed to attract the attention of Thomas, seeing as he heard the bowl being flushed and a cold hand on his hot face. 

"Come on, let's get your mouth clear up." The voice was calm, but with the smallest hint of concern as he was helped to his feel and practically dragged over tords the sinks, a damp paper towel moved across his mouth and he heard it being thrown away, but a new one replaced it and Thomas lightly cleaned his face, freeing it of the sweat that gathered thier. Luca gave a weak, barely audible thank you, as he stumbled out the doors, Thomas keep his right arm wrapped tightly around the waist of Luca as they walked back tords the booth. But half way there Luca was struck with a flush of cold as he felt the color drain from his face at a rapid pace, and a loud ringing in his ears. His knees buckled and his whole body closed and just as he fell into Thomas his vision went black.

"Fuck, hey come on! Fuck! ARTHUR GET THE CAR!" 

"Why!?" 

"Becuse Luca just passed out! And john come help me! He's fookin heavy!" 


	3. Hope comes and goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca has been rush tords the hospital, barely conscious, and the first people being told of this horrible condition, besides the Shelby's, are his men who threaten the brothers. And his beloved mother who is worried sick about her last son, and first one. Will he become more ill, will he figure things out? Who knows not him that's certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones stressful, bewear and take care reading this one.

The Shelby's had gone through hell and back again not only getting Luca into the car, but getting him to the hospital and checked in. They had to convince the doctors and when that didnt work, Thomas blatantly threatened half of them and it wasnt until, to everyone's dread, Lucas's men showed up demanding and also threatened the doctors did they go get the best room, best equipment, best everything. But damn did they go through hell and back again for this fucker.

The worst part is that, his men left, Louie, and Romano left becuse of different reasons. Louie left becuse he cant sit still for long, and wasnt able to stand it, so he left to go blow off all his energy. Romano, he left to go get Luca's mother and bring her back. So it was only Thomas in the room with this mysterious man, with a small bag that his men dropped off for him. The bag was tempting Thomas, calling to him to see what all it held for this man, yet he didn't and instead simply sat by the bedside of Luca.

He wasn't sure what was compelling him to stay near this man, but he just felt the urgency that if he left, somthing horrible would happen. He wasnt far off, the doctors and nurses keep coming in to check on his state, and ask if they could run test on him. Thomas made a horrible decision, making the statement that he was with him, as in a **_Relationship_** Of all things why he did this, but if he hadent he was certain this man would suffer longer than he should. What he didnt expect was that he could go off and begin to study his face, watching how his hands would give small jerks fill his dead heart with a sudden shot of hope, how when he laid eyes on this man, in his unconscious state he felt at ease, calm just like grace made him feel. But slightly less so considering that was the love of his life. "Come on now, wake up soon alright, I need to make sure your alright." Thomas wasnt sure what drove him him to say such odd peculiar words, but he said them as he brush a small stary hair from Luca's face. 

Thomas lost track of time, all he knew was that he fell asleep in an uncomfortable hospital chair his long overcoat being used as a blanket as his legs dangled off the other side of the chair. He was very suprised, he fell asleep without having to take anything, most the time he fell asleep by getting drunk, or high as a kite, then fell asleep with some horrible nightmares at times. But not this day, he feel asleep and didnt even know it with one hand over his still clothed chest, and the other was, was...he moved his slightly stiff neck, as he turned to look tords what he thought was his hand buried under covers, but was wrongly misjudged, becuse as he looked over he was suprised to see that his hand was being held close to Luca's body. Thomas couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, he was happy to see that not only had Luca move to hold his hand, but had completely rolled over at some point in the night, he was facing him as well.

"Goodmorning Luca, how did you sleep little Italian?" Thomas's voice was soft, and tired spoken as he tried to move into a more sitting position just to lightly play with the slightly tangled hair of Luca. Who let out a small whine as he scrunched up his face, he opened his eyes slightly and gave a weak smile back to Thomas. "Ancora non mi sento bene amore.*"

Luca said in a husky sleepy tone as he placed his left hand on the side of the bed, as he slightly pushed himself over to relax more, not yet processing that he had called thomas his amore, while speaking to him. He simply enjoying the way he was awake for a few moments. Noticing that he had two different IVs hooked into him and the clicking of heels and dress shoes in the hall as a knocking came from the doors, he and thomas suddenly jumped and moved away from one another.

The doctor, whose name was O'Brien from what he could read on the tag he wore, but as the doctor spoke Luca felt a dread build up inside of him as the doctor first talked about how he was glad that he was awake, but soon began to explain things to the two of them. "Mr. Changretta here, is severely unwell. We are in compleat shock as to how you've made it this long and far before collapsing sooner than later sir. You see...its a sever case monofmononucleosis*, and when we say sever we mena you should be dead from exhaustion by now." The doctor paused for a moment before flipping over some papers before giving a loud whine at what the two through to be something equally as horrible and it was damn near close. "You errrm....also have a rib that must have been healed incorrectly, it's been stabbing your left lung and that might be the reson you havent be able to breath much so...you need a lot of surgery done Mr. Changretta." The doctor gave an apologetic look at the two men.

Luca could barely believe this was him, he had kissed several people, men and women alike, but never caught anything from that. So when he heard that he not only had Mono, but that rib, that god damn rib he had broken three months ago, had healed sideways and completely to the point of stabbing his rib cage. He whent to say something, but to get his point across he sat up, just a little to fast, so when he whent to get his words out a shall wheeze came from him as he felt his face burn and ears ring so loud he could barely stand it. This time however his vision was corrupted by a blinding white light as he fell limp agenst the pillows of the hospital bed his whole being had gone limp and both Thomas and the Doctor had rush to help him. They tried to keep him awake, or even have him try and keep a focus on them but to no avail, he was to far gone to be comeing back to reality. Thomas was yelling, shaking him to come back to him, he was worried that man would die here and he would be held responsible for it.

Thankfully he wasnt, the doctor gave it a few moments and had to calm Thomas down, considering he was trashing rabidly like some wounded animals would, like he was trying to get away from what he assumed this hellacious nightmare. It got to the point of him screaming, he was letting out some of the most blood curtailing screams and the doctor was trying to keep him quiet. And it worked only after two nurses came in to help him keep to poor man down, and giveing him a very _Very_ Potiant shot of somthing, what it was he was unsure of, simply placing into the "highly potent drug" category of his mind. After a while however, he fell limp and calmed down enough to be placed on a seat, where he laid hazily looking up at the plain dull ceiling, before tilting his head to the side to look at Luca before falling into a dreamless drug induced sleep.

"Should we get him checked in as well doctor?"

"No, no dont do that he's probly just stressed and if need be we can simply place him in the spare bed that's over there." 

"Yes sir, but should we do about his mother...she's in the lobby wanting to see her son."

"...Send her home for now, these two are gonna be out for ages and we need to preform emergency surgery on Mr. Changretta...go get the surgeons please."

*Still dont feel that well love

*its also know as the kissing disease, spread through saliva, and other such things, and it causes high fevers, and for some vomiting. But always a fever, exhaustion, and if the person who's infected dosent sleep enough then yes they can gain but mostly from fever and lack of proper care. 


	4. Surgery is a bitch, but it has a reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While ina a heavy daze, Luca finds himself in a different sort of space. One between being awake and being alseep and he simply floats there listening and at times wakeing for only a moment before falling back into his sleep. While he's in that, his mother and the brothers struggle to find an end to this whole cluster fuck. Yet he dose get a few odd reward by a certain man by the name of Thomas shelby, who finds a new enjoyment in this forging Italian.

He didnt feel much, couldn't really even if he tried and after a few hours, it would seem that the small, small sounds of yelling and bickering could be heard from this odd state of his. Several different things were happening, meany people were yelling for things, and he could feel so much pain, it was odd, and he hated it but when he tried to open his mouth a strangled gasp filled the air as he began to spaz and tence up. "What's he doing awake! Get me more fucking anesthetic and morphine! Fuck, hey now come on calm down were trying to fix your damn rib!" He felt a sharp pain in his neck, letting out a straggled yell from the pain before feeling his muscles go out of tension, and fall relaxed agenst the bed, his mind soon following as he fell once more into a deep sleep. Now having been placed in this sleep was nice and all, but he could still vaguely hear voices, but the pain was gone.

(Small timskip to after surgery to were hes barely conscious)

The shelby brothers had gone to fetch Thomas, and fetch him they did considering he couldnt leave the hospital, and instead was placed in a different area of the hospital. The reasons behind this was polly had shown, and decided that right then and there would be a good time as any for full body check up. And the doctors found quite a lot, most of it begin that he need surgery done on his left leg, it have a whole bone chipped and stabbing him, and just becuse well he need rest. "Damnit so he's in the hospital due to his fookin leg beging fooked up, and now his, that fookers mum, has showed up and started blaming us!" Arthur was currently bitching at both John,and Polly, who were contemplating most of everyone's demise. "Well now John, what's your thoughts on this matter?" Polly said in a slight cold tone. 

It was all very debatable, on how they could or couldn't do some thing, how they could bitch at one another, or how they could bitch at the mother of Luca. "Well it's not like it matters, my son is currently unconcious in a bed with a broken rib and from what I've heard made puppy eyes at your nephew...Thomas, that's the one...same one who butchered my husband and other son." Polly rolled her eyes as she hear the only other liveing Changretta. "Well I'm sorry your son's the way he is, loving men isn't a sin for him, if anything hes already been cursed with that last name of his." Audry gasped in horror as she heard the words that came out of Pollys mouth. "WHY I NEVER!" she yelled rather loudly, barely needing anything other than several eye rolls by everyone in the room. Aside from poor, very poor insults given to both family members, it was a slow and uneventful evening until around 12 noon did somthing remotly intersting begin to happen. Thomas had been seen fit to get up and walk it had been a full two days since Monday the day this hell broke lose, so why not get him to walk a little bit.

"Legs sore a fuck." Was the only response anyone got from him as he hobbled slightly over tords Polly to sit by her, who promptly began to bombard him him with all kinds of questions. "God damnit polly, I cant answer all that fucking shite...give me a few and where the fucks any good food."

"You, want food? Hell must ave froze over Arthur becuse Tommy here's hungry!" 

"Yeah, and so what if I'm a bit peckish fuckibg atomics been growling for God knows how long since I woke up I mean fuck sakes..." 

"Yeah but it's still kinda amusing since you never fookin eat." 

"Shut the fook up the lot of you, I'm gonna go find somthing to eat that edible." 

"Thomas dear, stay sitting john go get us somthing from the bakery please." 

Thomas sat back down reluctantly for a moment, but the promise of food was quite nice and sounded lovely as it seemed well...wonderful, all he hoped for was that john got the good sweets not the stale ones in front. But all that aside becuse just as john was leveing, a story was coming to tell them the news on both Thomas and Luca, mostly Luca.

"Thomas, your gonna need that cruch for a long, long time about two months, that's all really for you...now Luca on the other hand, he well...hes currently awake, but he will need a while before he can move around and do things on his own due to his ribs. I've prescribed a low dosage of antibiotics for him for his mono, wich is almost gone, but it's mostly for the ribs safety seeing as that was his main issue to begin with." The doctors voice was tired, and cut and dry as he spoke to everyone about the pressing matters of Luca. "Well when can he come home sir?" "Tomorrow, hopefully." With the the doctor left and Audrey Changretta left to see her son and check up on him. To no ones surprise, he was awake yes, but very out of it and high on morphine. "Hey there Luca, how are you?" His mother asked him simple things, but he mostly responded with mehs, or no answer at all that is until Thomas came to see what he was doing. "Well hey there sexy, dose your wife know your not here or will she come and take you away from me?" Thomas couldn't help the way his face whent a crimsion red from that, so he decided to play along with his odd morphine induced high.

"Why no sir, I'm single, what about you?" His voice husky, and warm on Luca's ears as he let out a girly giggle. "Why I'm single as well, single and barely used." Thomas felt a smirk from on his face upone hearing that. "Barely used huh? Well I'll just have to change that then." This continued for a very long time, that is until john came back with food from the bakery and it was nice and fresh. So Thomas decided to be nice, and give Luca a tiny bit of his scones, seeing as his mother left after Thomas keep makeing very lewd remarks to her son. "The fuck is this." Luca said as he looked at the odd food infront of him, it looked like a mix between a muffin, and cornbread. "Its a jelly scone, hard as fuck to make so I suggest you take it upone yourself to eat this treasured delight." Thomas said as he took a bite of his, a bit of jam leaked out and got on the side of his lips, making the already beautiful lips look more pink and pretty in Luca's mind. But he had to look away, focus on somthing other than Thomas and how unnaturally pretty he was, so he took a small bite of this scone and hated the tast, who gives a fuck if it had jam, it was _dry _He hated dry foods, nothing agitated him more than dry foods. 

"So what are your thoughts on this?" Thomas' voice was filled with genuine curiosity, and Luca felt a little bit bad about what he was about to say. "Dry, dry as a towel you buy, hell dont think you could get this to soke of the fucking tea you people drink...you spint almost what...from the 1400, until 1700 hundreds or somthing getting spices and herbs, and other things but you still cant fucking cook," He took a slight pause as he thought about what else he could say then a wicked grin spread across his face. "No wonder the colonies left, I would have as well if I had to deal with all those british peoples cooking." He felt a sudden pice of cloth wrap its self around his eyes, he couldnt very well fight back, mostly due to his ribs so he let thomas do as he please with him. "If you think out food is that bad, then why don't you have a little tast of somthing good yeah?" Thomas' voice came loud and clear to Luca as he felt a sudden wave of slight humiliation wash over him, but it was more of well, almost a want if anything else. Fuck what had he gotten himself into?

"Go on, give me your best tasting thing this hell hole has to offer." No sooner had he opened his mouth, did he feel that pair of beautiful soft, warm lips of Thomas' on his, and god damn that awoke somthing inside of him, somthing he hadn't felt since Henry. A need to pull this man closer yelled at him, and he did so with ease, slowly wrapping his arms around his small frame and pulled him closer on top of him, his left hand ran smoothly down Thomas' thigh and rested on his right hip, and his right hand moved to lightly rest on him face, slowly pulling the man closer so he could deepen the kiss. And deepen it they did, it went from small short kisses on the mouth to oddly deep slow mouth kisses, both of thier mouth opening willingly from an unknown hunger from each others tast. This carried on and continued until a small groan came from Luca as he began to lightly move his hips into Thomas, they to get some sort of friction as an uncomfortable erection formed on him and he wanted to both relive it, and have it feel that teasing feeling he loved so much. But as he moved more and more, he began to feel I grow, and as it grow so did his once low groans, wich slowly evolved into a slight moan as he pulled away from Thomas. His face red, and breath shallow and quick as he went to look at thomas, it dawned on him that well...he still had a blind fold on but not for long, seeing s it was removed by Thomas who had a cocky look on his face. 

"Looks like the big bad gangster cant handle a little," he lifted his hips up slightly and then sat back down, directly onto Luca's length. "Old Birmingham," he reped his last actions but this time lightly grounded his hips into the length, promting luca to cover his mouth as he bucked his own hips upwards to meet Thomas' own. "Gyspy who has shit food, and according to your mother, cant do anything right...so if that were the case," he moved off Luca's hips, and moved the think sheet wich covered both Luca, and his length, but there was a weak attempt from the hospital gown, while it was week, it didnt stop Thomas from lightly sliding his icey cold hands under the gown to tease and massage his testicles. "Then why would you be here wriggling, and covering your mouth up if I couldnt do things to you in a good way? And if I cant do anything right then why are you at half mast..." a smile formed on Thomas' lips as he carefully eyed the mans length, it wasnt too big, long, very long and had an already pre growth to it, well that wouldn't do he needs to be bigger, and I can teas him some more. 

"Good, fucking, fuck, your good your really fantastic, really I couldnt do this every day really, I mean I have but that's different." Lucas voice came rushed and slightly broken as he tried hard to subside all those odd sounds that came from him.

It wasnt just the fact that it was an extremely handsome man doing this to him, it was the fact that _It was public, and he was a slut for doing it in public. _Why? He couldnt answer that part, all he really knew was, he loved to either have a privet booth at times and fuck someone senseless, or when he was you get, hide out in a stall and teas, rub, hit, and play with himself until he was practically moaning and had to stop himself. Those were huge turn one for him.

But sadly his words of pleading did nothing for him in the long run, becuse well Thomas Shelby was not a nice man by mo means, that being said he was quick to slowly wrap his right hand around the length, and lean in closely tords Luca's ear, the breth of Thomas hot and husky as he began to lightly moved and down the shaft of Luca. "If you need to groan, moan, or even scream do so if you even try to keep those sounds in, or cover you mouth I will tie your hands up and _Force _You to have not just one or two orgasum, but three...three do you know how hard that is on a mans body, or hell anyone? It's very hard and I'm gonna make you beg before you even get a change to cun the first time." Somthing in that voice drove Luca up the wall, and he was quick to grind into Thomas hand, letting out the occasional groan or moan even. But those were quite ones, he was normally quiet with these things, as was Thomas but that didnt change the fact that well, there came a point were he length began to grow, more and more by the second it grew until it reached a whopping 7inches long and about 2inchch thick.

Thomas was impressed, very impressed by this mans length, and was more impressed by the sounds he made. "Well, tell you what I'll do, you get that mouth of your open a little longer and moan real loud, I'll let you cum." Luca was quick and rushed to nod his head, seeing as he was desperate to climax, so he did as told and keep his mouth open as he waited for somthing worth moaning or groan even, but it took a few moments before he began to let out quiet sounds, his bucking agenst Thomas' hand had slowed, and as his breathing became labored and came in short pants. His forehead showed signs of sweating, and his eyes glossed over with a light film almost, but just enough for them the shine and gleam, somthing thing he couldnt help however was how he would become quiet landing up to his orgasum. It was just somthing that always happened, he would become very quiet and slow his body's movements down to the bare minimum if he could, and then would stop and his body would shiver and shake, then he would moan out expicaly as he came undone. But this time was different, becuse Thomas took it into his hands to suck and lick at both Luca's neck, and found that spont that no one ever found on him, that spot that made him silent scream and let out loud moans before... 

"Cazzo vado cum, cum, cazzo cazzo Thomas per favore fammi venire!*" thomas didnt understand any of this, sso he instead began to move a little faster, his hand gripped tightly at Luca's hard length as he tugged and pulled at it, even began to lightly trace patens and massage the testicles and that was truly all Luca needed before he came undone. His whole body shook and froze, it was odd as he bucked his hips up more than ever and let out a strangled moan that was very loud, all the while his length shot lines of cum out as it slowly tried to shrink itself back to it's normal size. It did evenchully it just took a few minutes before Luca could fully come down from that high of his. "Wh-what did you do to me?" His voice came slow, and in short gasp almost as he tried to get air back into his lungs."I showed you what the kind of Birmingham can do to a little gangster from New York." Was his reply it was slightly filled with a warm tone, but that soon faded as he began to moved sheets and things to cover him back up, walking out of the room but not before uttering a few words to him. "Dormi bine micul meu italian, putem face asta încă o dată.*" those were the last few words Luca heard before he heard a dork closing and was left alone with his thoughts.

His thoughs were the following, "I will have that man to myself even if it kills me."

*fuck, I'm gonna cum, cum, fuck, fuck, thomas please let me cum!

*sleep well my little Italian, we can do this another time.


	5. Dreams can be hell, but reality can be pleasant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When luca awakes in a confused state alone in the hospital, in the middle of the night with a rather nasty heat on him, he is quick to learn that morphine is not his friend. With that he always learns that he must have an intersting new problem that goes on till near day brake, wich by that time the shelby's show up to still watch him and his mother like hawks, but thomas has taken an odd liking to this odd american gangster who still hates the English to a degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lucid dreams, make you uncomfortable, and sexy englishmen with blue eyes make you want to kiss those lovely cheek bones." -Luca Changretta this chapter.  
Also yeah, his is a small very lewd chapter and, last chapter was all some vivid fever dream, but thomas did tell Luca he would have more fun with him later, that part was very real.

The night was cool and Luca was cover in a sheet just think enough to keep him warm, but he was far from being just warm. He was burning up, not due to any fever, no more of a very _very pleasa__nt _dream, one of those dreams be used to wake up from and have a aching morning wood, trying to get rid of it before anyone else woke up. Yes he had woken from a pleasant dream indeed, consider just how vivid it was, how he could feel, tast, even hear how Thomas felt on him. How he could feel every ounce of his body heave into it's natural commands of wanting him, and just how demanding he was. This wasnt normal, wakeing up from a dastardly dream that filled his scences with a burning hit need to be bent over and shown who exactly _owned _him, he need that feeling again in life. The only other time he held this much need, no, _want _for someone was Henry, who knew how to push him and cuddle him, make him feel good.

"Thomas, buon Dio, cosa mi fai.*" He spoke out in a husky voice wich was barely above a whisper of sorts. He did however find himself rocking his hips side to side as he dug his fist into the sheet shaken breathes left him as he tried desperately to simply focuse on how Thomas felt on him, how the man's seemingly cold fingers wrapped slowly around his hard throbbing length. Rolling his hips forward he let out a small grown as he began to kick the covers off his body, and he kick them off intently, nothing was on him except his suit pants wich were left on him, and they were horrible for his erection...or could it be good for it? He remembered humping was always his go to way of relieving himself, never wanted to aculy touch his own cock guess he was drunk and trying to aim his piss. 

But he was perfectly sober right now, and hadn't even been doing this whole sex drive thing in three months so his balls were full to the brim with semen. And _god damn _did he need to get ride of it, so that's what he began trying to do, get ride of this erection as he quite literally felt as though his balls were turning blue by this time. But regardless of those factors he firmly grasped at his large bulge his body immediately quivered inwards and his back arched along with his hips to meet the palm of his hand. Smooth slightly rough thrust met his left hand as his right hand moved from the sheets to his mouth, he instinctively began to lightly bite down onto his knuckles, they having turned a light hue of white from it, not much but just enough. 

"Thomas, I miei Thomas, così bello che mi rende duro e bisognoso come una donna ... fottuto fae.*" he began to move more sparadicly, barely thinking about anything other than Thomas being were his palm was and just how much he could make love to him and those sweet looking lips of his, how he could kiss them for days on end and just show that man what kind of magic he could work. As he thought this the more he felt a need to release, how this antitapation of needing to cum keep building and building as the seconds passed until. "Ah! Si! Si! Si! SI! oh cazzo sì, dio sono così .... oh," he took a moment to calm his erratic movements as his legs shook and he felt his dick twitch sevral times before he felt a familiar warmth leave him compleatly. It then dawned upone him, only after he was done with his orgasm that he had gotten off to Thomas Shelby. ",Sono davvero sceso dall'uomo che dovrei uccidere ... sì l'ho fatto," A few more deep breaths and he was calm enough to move his hand away, and as he did he noticed a very milk white had gathered onto his hand, and there was a small package out on his pants, not much just enough to have a small puddle. He took a deep breath as he lightly shook his head, muttering out a few words. ",Dannazione i miei pantaloni sono completamente rovinati, c'è spargimento da loro.*"

He lightly moved to were he could reach a nearby tissue box, making quick work to clean himself up as much he could before placing once leg under the covers, and then reaching to grab an extra pillow from under his head as he placed it between his legs. Slowly he moved his body to the right and was pulling his legs up just enough to be comfortable as he curled in on himself and made what he called a "fort" of sorts around him from the sheet and a pillow but it looked more like a nest...you couldnt blam him though, it was how he sleep and it was comfortable, comfortable and cozy just the way he had always sleep. He would continue to ever so slightly wriggle and worm his way into to bed and hum himself to sleep, what did he hum? He never remembered, all he knew is he did it all the time and it was something his mother taught him, bless her heart...she was without a doubt the best thing to come to him out of this world. Those were some of the last few thoughts that ran over his mind as he began to slowly fall asleep.

(Time skiiiiippppppp!!!!!!! Wooo.)

The light feeling of having ones hair being messed with was normal if you went to bed with someone, or if you were little and sick that was normal. But not if your alone in the hospital was it normal, beyond normal and rather unnerving to Luca. So reasonable option was to jolt himself awake and lightly hurt himself. "What the fuck? Why are you here..." He said in a still sleepy hazy as he sat himself up agenst the bedfram and looked over tords the once unknown human and was quick to realize that it was his mother, who had a suprised look on her face almost offended looking but he didnt really care that much. "I'm being a good mother and making sure my little ragazzino, is that so bad?" There was nothing bad about it, he simply was taken aback by it was all. "No! No, it's fine I'm just waking up from some very..._Vivid _dreams is all, nothing to worry about madre." He spoke in a calm voice as he looked over tords her a small smile began to spread onto his face a calm feeling washing over him as they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before one of the nurses came in to see how he was. "Never give me morphine again...I do not like that, it's how you say, fottutamente orribile.*" he spoke quickly to the nurse.

"Well sir, we didnt know and it's all we had on hand is all." She apologized wich was nice of the girl, but Luca still held a slight hate for the drug. Regardless he was still forced to listen to all the babilings of the woman who had already stated obvious things to him. "I know about the mono, I know about the rub, what I want to know is when can I leave?" His voice came cold and calm, a way of showing both little patients and a lot of it...so why would the girl get scared? Its Luca Changretta of cource. "You will be able to leave as soon as your mother fills out the paper work saying we can give you a medicine to take once daily." His mother was quick to agree seeing as the both wanted to leave this hell hole, and when the papers were signed he was free to do as he pleased.

"I'm going to my hotel, I need a shower and then a way to plot well...optional murder." He told his mother when they were walking out his plans, while he carried that odd bag again what was in there? He knew not one else did but him and he was glad for that. "Did you mean potential murder Luca?" Did he say somthing other than potential, he wasnt sure so he meaely agreed to it as he left to get a cab and was going to peacefully relax on the way to his hotel but halfway down the block after he had told the driver were to go and everything he was met with a clear voice. 

"Good evening Mr. Changretta, glad your out of the hospital, also did you know that you talk in your sleep?" Shit, this wasnt supose to ho this way. His plan was simple, go get in a car and go to the facy hotel, shower⁷, then pass the fuck out on the bed with a feather duvet. Not get in a car, be potentialy kidnapped by Thomas Shelby and have a vivid replay of what happened in your dreams and scream internally about life. "I-I, I must, errmmm...Hi." he looked up from his lap and say how red his face was in rearview mirror, well not really red but it was getting a much darker shad then it was normally, his cheeks flushed as his body fell hot under this cold gaze of Thomas' piercing blue eyes. "Hello to you to, and please do tell me what was so...exciting in your dreams that had you lightly move in you sleep and say _my name_ of all the names why mutter Thomas under your breath Mr. Changretta?" His voice continued to stay calm and it was horrible, but if Luca changretta got this nervous around all men then well, he would have wound up dead long ago.

"Just some pleasant dream about me and a...talking deer named Thomas oddly enough." That could and would have worked if Luca had know the full story of his sleep talking. "Relly becuse it sounded to me that you were moaning, barely any yes but enough for someone like me to notice it....did that deer fuck* you by chance?" _**Now**_ his face was red, red like a strawberry and he was trying desperately to speak but all that came out were some pained whimpering sounds, or nothing at all. "Now then I highly doubt it was a deer, so tell me...what all did _I _do to you? Did I have you suck my cock to warm it before pounding into you mercilessly? Or perhaps I was the one sucking you and you pounding into my tight virgin hole...tell me what did it feel like Luca? Was it tight and warm or maybe los-" he never finished the sentence, Luca saw and opetuitly and took it, he grab the bag and opened his door to jump out the car.

Did jumping out hurt like hell? Yes, it acutly tore his suit and lightly scraped his face, he also managed to hurt his body enough to limp. That didnt matter what mattered was getting to his hotel without further interruptions, wich was incredibly short lived. "Get in the car before I blow your fucking brains out you wop." Luca was in no mood for this, all he truly wanted was a shower, eat, then head to bed maybe read a book but noooo. He just had to piss off a God damn englishmen who was very sexy if he might add. "If I get in that car you gonna take me to one of two places, my hotel, or your house understand." Thomas gave a nod and Luca slowly got back in the car this time in the front seat next to Thomas who this time put a lock on all the doors so there really was no escape. "Now then back to those dreams of your-" Luca was quick to cut Thomas off before he finished his though. "Say another thing about the dreams to me, or anyone I will rip you dick off and shove it so far up your ass your be coughing cum for a week." Thomas went dead silent, a few times here and there opening his mouth to try and speak before finally settling on something _Good _to say to Luca.

"You look nice in that suit...the one from you cousin's wedding." God he sounded so odd now, like he was actually trying to be nice and not a total dick. "Thank you, it was just a normal suit...you also look nice, in general that is...I've never aculy seen or heard of you before I came here." His voice came out in a light tone, a smile was on his face as he glanced over at Thomas. "And for the record Mr. Shelby, morphine is not a good drug to take." When Luca said this he made a guestur of holding out his right hand and simply heled it out infront of him with his index finger out as he moved his hand all about while speaking. Thomas noticed this out the corn of his eye and he couldnt help but smile at the man by him. "I agree when it comes to morphine, the one drug I refuse to do after I had an...interesting incessant that I didnt like so I poured it all out and god, the pain was horrible." Thomas whent to go shake his head at the experience of it all, but was suddenly stiffened by a warm feeling on the left side of his body. Luca has moved to were he was resting on Thomas, who went to push or even move him off of him, but couldnt he couldnt bring himself to do it for some reason. 

Instead he allowed Luca to lay on his arm, and let the man hum a simple yet nice tune, and as the minutes passed as did the sun and the clouds moved closer together and grew darker by the passing minutes. Luca noticed this and gave a heavy sigh. "Why is it raining now? You people have awful weather." He muttered staring directly into the gray gloom which had started to lightly rain and drizzle down from the skys above. "Was it better in New York?" Thomas inquired. "Yes a little bit, but I...you see I kinda poped a joint out of place when I was little from falling in the rain so I never truly got over that...I've always hated it." Thomas gave the smallest chuckle but you could still tell he did so. He couldnt blame someone for not likeing the rain after somthing like that happening to them. "Well can you still pop the joint out of place?" Luca suddenly moved his body to face Thomas and had a face of pure shock and slight horror. "Do you have any idea how painful my body is already?? I can literally contort my body...why the fuck would I want to _purposely _pop my showder ot of its joints?" Thomas looked at the man sorrowfully, but then he got a brilliant idea and so he said what came to his mind. "Well...how much _can _you move then at what age are you 29?" This fucker was a flirt, how dare he know Luca's weakness. "My sholder can pop out of its joint, but its painful as hell, my elbows and knees depending on what I do naturally move backwards to were they face the opposite direction....that's all my body can do," It took a few moments but Thomas could understand to a degree, joints would just naturally do that. ",Oh and I'm not 29 I'm 37...but I do thank you for being such a flirt." 

Thomas didnt know how he felt about being told he was a flirt by Luca, he wanted to do something...something he would do with women, he wanted to be nice or maybe just talk he wasn't certain until he looked over and remembered that odd bag. "So what exactly is in that bag that's so important? One of your men dropped it off and your holding it like your life depends on it....is it a vibrator?" Luca lost it right then and there. After what he thought was going to be a peaceful car ride, thomas pulled that shit no, he wasnt going to take that. So her hit him, hit him on the leg and began yelling at him about "How dare he asume such things about him." Wich truth be told Thomas held some rights, consider Luca was the same man to have a wet dream about thomas so a vibrator wouldn't be far off. "And it's also very bold of you to make such assumptions about me, because I've only heard of such a wonderourous item, never used one!" Thomas wound up laughing from this, even he could have gotten a vibrator if he wanted but didnt due to well he had no real need for one, and they were insanity expincive for the good ones that is. "Then just tell me what's in the bag and I'll let go of it." Luca gave a small pout but soon gave in, so he reached inside the bag to get out the things it held. "Italian literacy by a few authors and poets that I like...I carry them everywhere alright I just bought two of them and the rest were from well the other two from my mom...and I never have tim to read so my plan was while on the boat to read, reat at the hotel and yeah...that didnt work out, it also holds my rings I wear." 

Thomas gave an understanding nod to Luca it was understandable to want to read in his native language, thomas use to do that all the time when he was little. "Well as long as you find time to read they should be good...say you wouldn't mind going to my place would you? It's closer and the rain is getting horrible." Lica had lost track of the rain, it was pouring down like the floods were upone the earth again, not to mention there was a surplus of thunder and lightning, wich honestly scard him to death. "Y-yeah that's fine just drive carefully please." Luca sunk down in his seat as his face fell slightly but he calmed himself by resting his head agenst thomas and hummed a small tune once more, this time luring himself into a small unintentional nap of sorts.

"Such a handsome man, never thought I'd be saying that before in my life." 

*Thomas, good God, what are you doing to me.

*Thomas, my Thomases, so beautiful that makes me hard and needy like a woman ... fuckin fae.

*yes yes yes yes! oh fuck yes, god i'm so....oh

*Did i really just get off to the man im supposed to kill...yes i did.....

*Dammit my pants are completely ruined, there's cum leaking from them.

*fucking awful

*The other two were baby boy and mother.

*I'm sorry if the words "deer fuck you" appling that Luca Changretta could do such a vile thing, but hey it's the mans morphine fever dream, and honestly I just thought it was kinda funny for Thomas to play along with Luca.


End file.
